


The Truth Is Definitely Weird Out There

by FMJemena2



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Characters discovering fanworks about themselves, F/M, International Fanworks Day 2020, X-Files drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FMJemena2/pseuds/FMJemena2
Summary: 11th upload on AO3.I hope you like/enjoy this ficlet. Excited. Finally learned what 'drabble' means.Thank you much to TransformativeWorks.Org -- for everything!
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 8





	The Truth Is Definitely Weird Out There

**Author's Note:**

> 11th upload on AO3. 
> 
> I hope you like/enjoy this ficlet. Excited. Finally learned what 'drabble' means.
> 
> Thank you much to TransformativeWorks.Org -- for everything!

“It’s weird here, Mulder.”

“We’re in an alien shuttle. Of course, it’s weird. Off the weird-o-meter chart, actually.”

An hour later…

“It’s empty, but the shuttle is running. Where could they be?” Scully is relieved but intrigued.

Mulder touches a console. A drawer slides out silently. He reaches inside. 

“Mulder, no!” 

Mulder holds out several papers to her. Scully glares, but gets them. Her expression turns into shock.

Sketches: She and Mulder—kissing, naked in bed, handholding on the beach. 

A door behind them slides open. Excited voices.

“Re araku Gillian kiss David!” “No! Re araku David kiss Gillian!” “Autographs!” 

# # #


End file.
